


controlled

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if natasha was controlled by loki instead of clint?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically all clint controlled scenes but natasha and i added some

loki stepped out of the portal, a malicious grin on his face. several armed men pointed their guns at him. 

"sir please put down the spear!" an eyepatched man shouted. loki looked at it for a moment then shot it at the eyepatched man and a small red headed woman in a black catsuit with striking eyes almost as green as his. they flew back. loki threw a guy into the wall and the other across the room. he jumped on top of one and stabbed him with his spear and threw knives at the other two. the red headed woman came at him with a punch but he missed it and grabbed her hand tightly.

"you have heart," loki said. he raised the spear to her heart and her eyes turned black then a deep blue. he turned to a agent and turned him. he realized that the eyepatched man was taking the tesseract.

"please sir i still need that," he stalked over to the pirate- man.   
"this doesn't have to get any messier," the pirate man said. 

"of course it does. i've come to far for anything else. i am loki of asgard and i am burdened with glorious purpose," a scientist came out from behind the desk.

"loki? brother of thor?" loki shot him a glare and almost shot him but realized he must be important.   
"we have no quarrel with your people,"  
"an ant has no quarrel with a boot,"  
"so you mean to step on us?"  
"i come with glad tidings, of a world made free,"  
"free from what?"  
"from freedom, life's greatest lie. once you expect that in your heart-" loki pauses and puts the spear head to the scientists heart. his eyes like the woman's, turn black then blue, "you will know peace,"  
"yeah you say peace but i kinda think you mean the other thing,"   
the redheaded woman came to stand next to loki,

"sir, director fury is stalling. this place is about to blow, drop a hundred feet of rock on us. he means to bury us,"  
"like the pharaohs of old,"  
"he's right," the scientist said, "the portal is collapsing in on itself. you've got 2 minutes before it goes critical,"  
loki looked at the woman who shot the pirate man, director fury. loki smirked. she grabbed the case and headed to the car with loki and the scientist.

"who's this?" an agent asked the woman.  
"didn't tell me," she answered. the agent eyed her suspiciously as she got in the car.  
"hill, do you copy?" fury asked from the walke talkie, "romanoffs been compromised! she’s got the tesseract!" the agent, hill, tired to shoot at the woman, romanoff, but she already had her gun pointed at hill. she jumped into the car and sped off, closely followed by agent hill. romanoff tried to hurry and leave the compound but many agents in cars were tailing them. loki shot at one car with his spear and the car exploded. he shot at another and it swerved and hit the tunnel wall. they sped out of the tunnel and drove out of the compound .

——————

"you flame haired woman what is your name?" loki asked pointing at her when they got into the hidden underground lab.  
"natasha romanoff, shield agent," loki circled her.  
"you're very beautiful indeed. and i suppose you're important to that eyepatched man,"  
"i guess,"  
"good," he grabbed her by the waist and put his mouth to hers. which was a bit difficult due to their height difference which was about a foot. he broke away after a bit. she was confused but she liked it. i mean after all she did just get kissed by a god. he looked into her eyes.  
"i think i liked your eyes before," he raised the spear to her heart and her weird blue eyes faded back into her normal green colour. she was still under the mind control but it would look more natural to the other agents who didn't know she was compromised.   
"let's go ms romanoff, we have a mission,”


	2. Chapter 2

loki and natasha walked in the ballroom with his hand around her waist. he was wearing a suit with a scarf and she wore an emerald dress to match their eyes and his scarf. some german women drinking cocktails looked at natasha and scoffed, siping her drink and talking to her friends. they walked around chatting with different people trying to find the guy who's eye they hand to steal. they had a turned agent at the vault they just needed the eye. loki got a drink and scanned the area. no luck. he walked back over to natasha who was chatting away with some people. she was very fluent in german. then he spotted him. heinrich schafer talking to a woman. 

"exuse is for a moment," loki said to the people natasha was talking with, and grabbed her hand.   
"i found him let's go," loki walked up to the man and shoved him forward making him land on this weird table thing. he pushed the thing to schaffer's eye. a everyone screamed and ran to the exits. natasha walked up behind him, he put his arms around her waist. they looked terrifying to the civillians. once the agent confirmed on an ear peace that he obtained the iridium, loki shapeshifted into is original asgard armour. they walked outside of the building. police car sirens were already heard. one came speeding at them but he fired at it with the spear causing it to flip over. loki used his multiplying spell to surround the people.  
"kneel before me," loki said firmly, "kneel!"  
the people slowly started to kneel.  
"is not this simpler? is this not your natural state?" natasha giggled and loki walked through the crowd.  
"it's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity," loki was thoroughly enjoying the looks of fear on their faces. and the look of madness in natashas.  
"you were made to be ruled. in the end, you will always kneel," a pathetic old man stood up.  
"not to men like you," he said stubornly. loki laughed dryly.  
"there are no men like me," he smiled.  
"there are always men like you," this made loki frown.   
"look to your elder people," he raised the spear, "let him be an example,"   
he fired at the old man but a stupid brightly colored man with a stupid shield blocked it and it hit loki, knocking him down. loki stood up sharply as the man started talking.

"you know, the last time i was in germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else it, we ended up disagreeing," to that loki rolled his eyes.   
"the soldier, the man out of time,"

"i'm not the one who's out of time,"

———

loki was being escorted onto the ship and into the glass prison. he smiled. but then he thought of the beautiful agent romanoff, what they would do to her. they had no idea that she was under mind control anymore because he made her eyes back to its natural state of emerald green. they would interrogate her surely but would they kill her? he grew angry at the thought. he and the agent grew close although she was under mind control. she probably hated him. loki walked past banner smiling mischievously.

he stepped inside of the glass prison and it loudly locked.

"where is she?" loki asked.   
"none of your damn business. she is my agent and i don't have to tell you a damn thing about her,"   
"is she okay?" to this fury raised an eyebrow.  
"why do you care so much about her?"  
"i don't i just want to know where she is so i can split her skull,"   
"mhmm i can see right through your little front. you want to kill her? well this picture says otherwise," fury held up a picture of natasha and loki kissing at the party in stuttgart.  
"i- where did you get that?"  
"well you weren't exactly hiding,”  
“that is fake i would never kiss a mortal,”  
“fake my ass,”  
“pardon?” fury snickered. of course loki wouldn’t know a expression like that.  
“is she still under your mind control?” loki really didn’t know the answer to that. maybe if he said no they would let her free and she could see him.  
“no not anymore,”  
“how do i know you’re not lying,” loki rolled his eyes for effect.  
“her eyes. they aren’t warped like the others,”   
fury looked suspicious.  
“i swear she’s not,” a few seconds of silence passed, “your not going to kill her are you?”  
“we wouldn’t kill her unless she was still under mind control,”   
loki silently panicked. but there is way they would be able to tell. she still has all her memories, emotions and skills. loki just spiced it up a bit and made her be his subject.   
“something wrong oh great and powerful loki?” fury scoffed. loki smirked.  
“sounds great out of a mortal mouth,”  
“i’m done with you,” fury said and walked away, leaving loki with his thoughts.  
they wouldn’t kill natasha fury loves her like a daughter. there is nothing for him to worry about. except if they find out a way to undo it. she’ll hate him surely. he sulked at the thought. he might be in love with her and she’ll hate his guts. natasha would probably even try to kill him. loki sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

“do you know where you are?” a bright light shined in her eyes. her eyes were blurry and she was seing different colors. natasha tried to push it away but her arms were strabbed to the bed. she shook everything trying to get undone.  
“natasha! natasha!” someone shook her. she started to hyper ventilate.   
“natasha!” after a few seconds of struggling she got tried and laid back down,her vison clearing up.  
“natasha it’s me clint,” he was dabbing at her forhead with a cloth.  
“c-clint?” she asked, tearing up.  
“it’s me nat it’s me you’re fine now, you’re safe from loki,” she tried to sit up at that but the restraints didn’t let her.  
“loki! loki!” she gasped. tears were now streaming down her face.  
“nat you’re safe now,” he put his arms around her and held her for a bit.   
“what did that bastard do?”  
“he- i-“ she stutters. he undid the restraints trying to hold natasha in a way more comfortable for her. she touched her lips remembering the kiss. how it felt.  
“we- we-“  
“did he touch you? did that son of a bitch hurt you?”  
“i- we kissed,” he stood up angrily.  
“i’m going to kill that fucker,” natasha watched him storm out as she tried to regain her memory. the more she remembered the angrier she got. she was full on sobbing now. she hasn’t felt this pain in a long time. not since the red room, last time she was brainwashed. natasha stood up and walked to the door. her knees buckled but she ignored it and kept walking.   
“romanoff?” tony asked. she looks discheveled. mascara running, her hair a mess, tears falling but she still looked beautiful.   
“romanoff are you okay?” she shook her head no and walked away from him trying to find loki’s cell. tony caught up to her.  
“what’s wrong? where are you going?”  
“loki where is he?”  
“the glass prison that was made for banner but why do you want him. he brainwashed you?” she glared at him and walked off.   
“if you need something let me know!” he hollered at her. lucky natasha knew exactly where the glass prison was. she entered quietly not wanting to be seen by loki who was getting yelled at by clint. after a bit of cussing him out, clint left loki in a scowl but his face softened when he saw natasha.  
“natasha-“ he stopped. wondering if she was still under is mind control.  
“you! how dare you! how dare you do that to me! it’s- it’s horrible so horrible!” she was screaming at him sobbing not caring if anyone heard or saw through security cameras.  
“you controlled me! made me be your little pawn and when me doing your bidding wasn’t enough you had me do you! this- this pain! the head splitting aches! i hope you die i hope you rot in hell fucker. i hate you, i hate you, i hate you!” loki looked down. of course what he never wanted to happen happened.   
“say something!” she shouted.   
“i’m sorry,” she was take. aback by his answer.   
“what?”  
“you heard me. i’m sorry. sorry that i didn’t split your skull the first time we met. sorry that i didn’t slit your throat and watch the blood pour out of you,” he slammed his hand on the glass, making more tears spill out of her eyes.  
“sorry that i didn’t make you kill your teammates in every way you know they fear, and i’m sorry i didn’t make you wake up only to realize what you’ve done. sorry that i didn’t squish you like a bug under my boot,” she stepped back a bit.   
“listen here you mewling quim, i will take control of you’re pathetic world then i will kill you, slowly, painfully. like you’ve killed all you’re vitcims. don’t you think that i don’t know who you are. infamous black widow. you’re almost as bad as me,”   
she covered her hands with her ears.  
“stop! just stop!” she shouted. loki laughed.   
“if you even try to hide, i promise you i will kill you, where ever you hide,” she ran out of the room. it pained him to say that and see her like that because of him. but he had to say it. or else they would think she was still under his control and kill her. he sighed and paced.

—————

natasha was in her quarters under the covers, shaking. memories with him kept flashing in her mind. one thing he said really stuck with her.   
“you’re no better than me”  
it kept replaying in her mind. he was right. shes killed more people than him. she was worse than him. she sobbed pulled the blanket over her head. maybe if she just rested she wouldn’t feel like this. but her head ached.   
“nat?” clint knocked on the door, “nat you okay? i brought your favourite, solyanka”  
natasha sniffled. “you can come in,”  
“hey how you feeling?”  
“как дерьмo (like shit),” she said.   
“russian? haven’t heard you speak it in a while,”   
“it felt the same as with the red room. the mind control. someone pulling you out and putting something else in,” she hugged him. “чертовски монстры (fucking monsters,” clint patted her head.  
“you gonna eat the soup? cause i will if you don’t,” she smiled sadly at him and grabbed the spoon slowly eating the solyanka.  
“good right? yeah i made it. had to improvise a lot of the ingredients,” she snorted.   
“no wonder it tastes like shit,”  
“hey rude,” she finished the soup very quickly which he was very proud because it must’ve meant it was the bomb dot com.   
“i’m gonna go shower, возвращайся сразу же (brb) get out of my room when i’m gone,”  
“yes ma’am,” they both left her quarters, him to the main room, her to the showers.


	4. Chapter 4

“hey fucker,” clint threw a rock at loki’s glass prison. “you’ll be sorry for what you did to natasha,”  
“i know,” loki said softly. to that clint looked confused.   
“‘i know’? what does that mean?” loki stayed silent.  
“oho! there’s something you’re not telling us,” clint said. he pondered for a moment.  
“you’re in love with her aren’t you,” loki turned away from him.  
“you are! you are! you are!” clint ran out of the room. loki facepalmed mentally. he was supposed to be the trickster god with a sliver tounge how did he get bested by a mortal? he scowled. 

“fury! fury! you are not going to believe this but loki’s in love with natasha!” that got tonys attention real fast.  
“oh is that why i went to see him and he was sitting on the floor sulking after natasha visited him?” cap laughed.   
“loki? in love with natasha? funniest joke i’ve heard since the forties,”   
“i’m serious! i told him he would pay for what he did to natasha and he was all-“ mimicking loki’s british accent badly “- ‘i know’ like what the fuck then i was messing with him like oo is there something you’re not telling us then i realized he was probably in love with her so i asked him and he stayed quite!”

“i know he’s in love with her dammit,” fury put the picture of loki and natasha locking lips in germany on the screen. tony laughed.  
“who knew rock of ages is getting some,”   
“my brother and lady natasha? this cannot be she’s our teammate,” thor boomed  
“sick bastard was using mind control to get with her,” bruce observed.  
“guys? what are yo-“ she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the picture of her and loki kissing in the screen.  
“what is th-“ fury took it off and replaced it with a picture of drunk tony. tony got all red and hacked it down replacing it instead with a picture of cap in his star spangled spandex.  
“stark-“ natasha ran out of the room not being able to handle their immaturity. she needed to see him again. she walked into the room with the glass prison.  
“loki,”  
“natasha? back for more?” he sneered. she teared up.  
“i remember. why you’re doing all of this,”  
“good for you,”  
“i don’t even know why i came down here,”  
“i’m in your mind aren’t i?” she stayed silent.   
“you’re in mine,”   
“i’m leaving this was dumb,”  
“au revior my lady,” 

she walked into bruce’s lab where they were all arguing. it started to get heated. they were all yelling and it hurt her head. bruce grabbed loki’s spear and she panicked. suddenly a ship came out of no where and shot the window of bruce’s lab. it caused her and bruce to fall down a floor. she yelled as a pipe fell on her leg. she looked up and saw bruce turning a sickly green, groaning and slamming at the floor. natasha was freaking out.   
“bruce?” no reply just groaned. bruce yelled and grew. he turned a dark green and was huge, fists the size of a car tire.   
she tried kicking at the pipe on her leg and it wouldn’t budge. suddenly all the weight of the pipe was gone.   
“natasha get out of here!” it was loki. he saved her. not that she needed it. natasha ran in the farthest direction of the hulk and loki. she didn’t want to be near either of them. 

she ran up the stairs when she heard a roar and a crash. assuming loki got his shit rocked she kept going.   
“are you okay, love?” loki appeared beside her  
“don’t call me love”  
“i saved you,”  
“i didn’t need it,”  
“you were about to have your ass handed to you,” she scoffed and turned to face him.   
“i don’t need help especially not from you,” his face softened.   
“natasha i-“   
“i know you’re in love with me or something but i don’t dare physco killers,”  
“what if i stopped? i stop taking over worlds and live like on a farm or something. then will you love me?”  
she found it kinda cute that he was trying.  
“i wouldn’t date you if you were the last man in a world full of girls. i’d date the girls before you,”  
“natasha im sorry,”  
“sorry? you wiped my mind!”  
“i know that but i really grew to love you during our time together. i’ll even prove to you,” he kissed her deeply and with much passion. wow, she thought, no one can fake passion like that.   
“see?” he smiled. she smacked him across the face and he groaned.  
“what the hell was that?”  
“natasha please-“   
“no! i will not hear anything from you!” natasha interrupted. he looked defeated.  
“fine then have it your way,” he turned on his heel and walked away. loki walked to bruce banners lab and stole the spear under a disguise as natasha. he had half a mind to mind control her again but he would put her through that pain again. he jumped on a plain still disguised as natasha and not getting questioned because of her high authority and because she’s been so upset. loki laughed as the ship sped off. it was almost too easy.

————

loki was back at the underground lab.  
“sir what happened to ms romanoff?” selvig asked. he grimaced.  
“she didn’t have as much heart as ji thought,”  
“it’s all ready to be set on the tower sir”   
“perfect,” he smiled mischievously. he gathered up his the machine and used the tesseract to teleport the bunch to the top of starks big ugly tower. maybe this will work after all, he thought, maybe something will be mine for once. he walked to selvig and a couple of other scientists who was setting it up.  
“should be finished in about 10-20 minutes. depending on how many hands there are,”  
“well hurry it up i don’t have all eternity,” selvig nodded and for back to work.   
loki looked over at the view of new york. the view is quite lovely, he thought. what a shame most of it will be destroyed in the battle.   
“it’s ready,” selvig said approaching loki.  
he smirked.   
“prefect then turn it on,” he flipped a switch and it shot up into the air, creating the portal. the chitauri flew out of it, knocking into buildings and such. loki got onto one of their flying chariots, in his horns. he spotted the avengers in their colorful get ups and rolled his eyes. so dramatic, he thought. they looked so frightened at the chitauri besides thor of course and it was a sight to see. the captain staring in horror, metal man with a surprised smirk, natasha looking around suspiciously, bird man with his mouth open slightly and dr banner with shock written all over his face. and thor well he was standing tall, he’s dealt with worse. they stood around for a good bit and that confused loki. idiots. don’t they want to save their precious earth? loki thought. he heard a roar from across the city but dr banner was right there. his mouth fell open when he realized that those are decoys that look like the avengers. he sped as fast as he could to the place where he heard the roar.


	5. Chapter 5

“you think he fell for it?” tony smirked.  
“of course he did why else would he not be fighting us right now,” cap said.  
“my brother is intuitive i doubt he fell for it,”  
“he fell for it,” natasha said. that was the first thing she said all day.  
“no need to chat up a storm, carrot top. so chatty,” tony teased but natasha flared at him.  
“tops of carrot?” thor inquired.  
“it’s a nickname? you know cause she has red hair? come on man i know you’re an alien or something but you have to do better than that,”   
“i apologize sir anthony but i know not of what a nick name is,”  
“well you give it to a friend and it’s supposed to be funny,”   
“ah i see so if i call you tiny man it is a humorous ‘nickname’?” at that clint burst out laughing.  
“tiny stark! i love it!” clint had to balance him self on natasha and she slapped his hand away.  
“boys,” she said, “we’ve got a visitor,”  
loki was flying towards them on a flying chariot.   
“that’s a nice ride i’m not even gonna lie,” clint said.  
“kick his ass so you can steal it,” tony joked.  
“oh my god wait that’s a good idea,” clint shot an arrow at loki on the chariot but he caught it and it took clint by surprise.   
“uh- did i just see legolas miss?” tony asked.  
“tough break,” natasha said.  
“banner you’re being awfully quiet, giant green rage monster got your tounge?” tony observed and cap rolled his eyes.   
“i’m just nervous,” bruce said wringing his hands.   
“well stop being nervous we have aliens to kill,”   
————

“we did it!” steve said loudly through the comms. natasha exhaled loudly and sat on a random bench she found. 

“shawarma? after loki gets turned in?” tony asked flying above her head. 

“i’ve got to talk to loki,” standing up and walking towards thor putting chains on loki. 

“natasha,” loki said. thor has yet to put a muzzle on him. 

“shut up and let me talk,” she said angrily, “what you did to me, to my planet, i will never forgive you for. for taking advantage of me being under your control is something i’ll never forgive you for too. you’re just a sad alien man with daddy issues,” 

“alright natasha!” tony said laughing. 

“i hate you and i’ll always hate you,” she said tears pricking at her eyes. turning away she saw clint waking towards her. 

“you okay?” he asked her. she blinked away the tears and stood up straight.

“perfectly fine barton get back to work,” she said. he smiled and patted her shoulder. 

“okay now i know you’re not feeling bad,” he walked off somewhere else. a tap was felt on her shoulder. she turned to be shocked that it was loki. he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and disappeared. 

“huh,” she said to no one in particular. for a evil guy, he wasn’t a bad kisser.


End file.
